<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless Nights by mamipokopants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064148">Sleepless Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamipokopants/pseuds/mamipokopants'>mamipokopants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamipokopants/pseuds/mamipokopants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Ash and Eiji unable to sleep, in their apartment in Japan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>So, I already watched Banana Fish a year ago, and now that it's gaining more popularity, I found myself crying over it again... (╥﹏╥)</p><p>Which leads to me writing this domestic fluff fix-it because AshEiji deserved better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up to the sound of the clock ticking and the side of his bed feeling colder than usual. Perhaps it was another sleepless night for his lover. As Eiji made his way to the living room, just as predicted, he saw him there, sitting on the couch with a book in his hand and a cup of coffee set on the table.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Ash, which caught him by surprise. He acknowledged Eiji’s presence with a smile as they proceed into the night with a comfortable silence. Eiji leaned on his beloved’s shoulder while Ash took a sip from his now lukewarm drink.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji stared at the clock as time slowly ticked away. Only a few more seconds were left until midnight. He counted down in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Ten.</p><p> </p><p>Nine.</p><p> </p><p>Eight.</p><p> </p><p>Seven.</p><p> </p><p>Six.</p><p> </p><p>Five.</p><p> </p><p>Four.</p><p> </p><p>Three.</p><p> </p><p>Two.</p><p> </p><p>One.</p><p> </p><p>And as the clock struck twelve, he found his lips pressed together with the blond who sat by his side.</p><p> </p><p>After they pulled away, Eiji chuckled happily in a sleepy voice. As he broke the silence between them, he muttered quietly, “Good morning, Ash.”</p><p> </p><p>Ash replied with a tired yet loving smile, “Good morning to you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Sharing another tender kiss under the moonlight, they knew that they needed nothing else. Basking in the scent of half-finished coffee and the warmth of each other’s company, they were content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry if it's too short.</p><p>I crammed it in the middle of classes when I was supposed to be listening. (in conclusion, don't be like me)</p><p>Even so, I hope you enjoy it and have a Merry Banana Fish Brainrot!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>